love of my life
by shadowkissed586
Summary: shadow kissed never happened and rose and dimtri have gone public and there will be many adventures along the way disclaimer i dont own anything!
1. saving myself

The fight was over and me, Mum, Alberta and my beloved Dimtri were running towards the school as fast as we could there was another group of foreign guardians behind us running for there life's when suddenly a group of strigoi jumped out of the bushes and attacked them and I think all of us presumed they were dead. But all I was concerned about was me and Dimtri getting back to the school safely and being able to be together.

We were so close not to far away from the school now when one strigoi jumped out in front of me I panicked and lunged forward with my stake but it grabbed my wrist and broke it, it was just about to bite my neck when some one came up behind it and staked it when I looked up it was my beloved Dimtri.

"Are you alright Roza" he said his voice full of panic.

"Yeah apart from my wrist being broken" I grumbled.

Then Alberta yelled "Dimtri Rose hurry up we want to get out of here alive!"

Dimtri helped me up quickly trying not to hurt my broken wrist and we ran as fast as we could towards the school and Dimtri and I finally stumbled into the gates where I got pulled into and embrace by Lissa.

"Ouch Liss" I complained.

"Sorry are you hurt? Do you want me to heal you?" she asked saying it all quite quickly.

"Yes if you can Liss but if you are to weak don't worry about it " I said not wanting her to hurt herself.

"No I am fine Rose "she said

Then she placed her hand on my wrist and I flinched then suddenly I felt as good as new.

"Thanks Liss" I said gratefully

"Don't mention it Rose" she said

"Excuse me could I talk to Rose for a minute Princess?" a Russian laced accent asked.

I instantly new it was Dimtri and I turned around and threw my arms around him he stumbled back surprised but hugged me back once he realised what was happening

And then I pulled away and pressed my lips to Dimtri`s and then I definitely surprised him but again he picked it up and kissed me back with a lot of enthusiasm and all around us I heard gasps and when I broke away from the kiss I said to Dimtri

"I love you"

"I love you to Roza "he said with so much passion.

Then I heard Alberta and my Mum whispering to themselves then I broke out of my trance to Lissa yelling.

"Rose I can't believe you didn't tell me how could you?" she screamed.

"I couldn't Liss what if someone had overheard us I couldn't risk that what if Dimtri had lost his job?" I said

"Fine Rose I forgive you but no more secrets

"I promise" I said.

Then I turned my attention back to Dimtri and smiled at him and he smiled back with so much enthusiasm I was so pleased we finally admitted our love to each other. Then my thoughts were interrupted by Kirova yelling at me and Dimtri.

"Hathaway, Belikov my office now!"

I looked at him and he had his guardian mask on but in his eyes he was giving me and encouraging look.

And we walked into a nightmare.


	2. ah hell

As me and Dimtri walked through the door into Kirova's office he linked his fingers through mine and gave me a grave smile then we caught sight of Kirova and stood in front of her ready for a yelling.

To her side are Alberta and my mother I was now so nervous my mother was going to kill me or even worse she would kill Dimtri but I got interrupted from my thought by Kirova saying.

"Well?" She said questioned.

I looked at Dimtri and he spoke up.

"Me and Rose are in love and there is nothing you can do about it we have tried everything but we cannot stay away from each other and trust me when I say we have tried everything. We have sorted out what we will do about the princess Rose is going to guard her and I will be reassigned it what is best because they come first." Dimtri finished taking a breath and squeezing my hand.

"I can see you love her" said my mother to Dimtri.

I was in shock my Mum had just approved of Dimtri and I's relationship I couldn't believe it.

"Seriously Mum" I said in disbelief

"Yes Rose Dimtri is the best thing that has happened to you he has made you a more mature and respectful young adult" she said proudly

Then I turned my attention to Kirova waiting for her to say something she took a deep breath and the first thought that sprung to mind was big lecture but she asked.

"How long has this been going on?" she asked in a calm tone.

I decided it was my turn to answer.

"Well actually it only started last night but we have been trying to stay away from each other since the lust charm-"whoops I shouldn't t have really mentioned that.

"Are you referring to the night Victor put the violence charm on you and Dimtri" Kirova asked questionably.

"Well here is the thing it wasn't a violence charm exactly" he said in a nervous tone.

"Well I honestly don't know what to say to the two of you but I knew that something was going on between you but I didn't know what so I didn't say anything" said Alberta.

Kirova just continued to glare at me and Dimtri and I knew he realised what was happening to but we had to be strong and show we really loved each other.

Then Kirova spoke up.

"Here is the deal you can both go public but I don't want any public displays of affection if you know what I mean" she said looking at the two of us with a piercing glare.

"Thank you Kirova" Dimtri replied.

And I just nodded my head towards her.

We started to walk away we Kirova asked.

"Have you two had any sort of physical contact?" she asked embarrassed.

"I just turned and looked at Dimtri and he replied.

"Yes we have" in a nervous tone.

"That is all I have work to do" said Kirova in a firm voice and with that me and Dimtri exited her office hand in hand.

"Thank goodness" I sighed.

And leaned into Dimtri`s shoulder.

"I love you Roza"

"I love you to Dimtri"

I truly did for the first time in my life I felt like I belonged.

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Sorry I haven't updated lately it was the last week of school so I was extremely busy I am going away for a week but I will write a whole lot of chapters so when I come back I will just have to type it into my computer and update so I am sorry for the inconvenience and please review I need more reviews before I update again! **

**Cheers **

**Steph**


	3. surprises!

Dimtri and I were walking down the hall holding hands in silence when we hear

"Belikov, Miss Hathaway."

We both turned around to see Alberta running towards us when she is finally standing in front of us she says.

'I almost forgot can you two please go and get your marks all the other guardians are getting them at the moment and can I talk to you for a minute Belikov. Rose you go to the chamber and get your marks and I will send Belikov as soon as I am finished talking to him." Alberta said.

Dimtri nodded. "I need to talk to you to Alberta." He said in his guardian tone. He gave my hand a squeeze and kissed me on the cheek and murmured I will be there soon in my ear.

I nodded and headed in the other direction to what Dimtri and Alberta were going in.

I suddenly realized how tired I was and started to head to the chambers I thought to myself once I have my tattoos I am going to go back to my dorm and sleep for days. I walked dreamily in to the chamber and then all I heard was silence as all the guardians lined up for tattoos I stood in the line but got pushed forward in the line by a lot of guardians to get my tattoos eventually it was my turn I walked up the stairs and sat on the small stool, flipped my hair over my shoulder and braced myself for pain.

Eventually after a lot of pain my marks were finished the tattooist asked me.

"Do you want to see your tattoos before I cover them?" he asked.

"No thanks." I replied. Not wanting to remember the fight just yet.

"Are you sure?' he asked again.

This guy was getting on my nerves.

"Yes I am sure." I snapped at him.

I sighed.

"Sorry I snapped at you just a little tired." I said.

"It is alright I have had worst and you have had a long day I think you should go back to your dorm and rest." He said in a much nicer tone than I deserved.

"That is exactly what I plan on doing." I said.

I got off the small stool mumbled thanks to the tattooist and wandered out of the chamber the all of a sudden I started to wonder where Dimtri is just as I turned around the corner I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and knew exactly who it was so I leaned up and kissed him on the lips and he responded eagerly this is a whole different Dimtri than I am used to when we pulled away both breathless he said

"Have you got your tattoos done?'

"Yup I said have you?' I asked him.

"Yes all done." He said." Have you had a look at yours yet?"

"No why?" I asked curiously.

Dimtri looked at me in shock. "Well it looks like I will be the one to tell you the good news." He said.

"What? Tell me." I demanded.

"Rosemarie Hathaway it is my great pleasure to tell you that you are now Guardian Rose Hathaway." He said and kissed me on the lips.

When we pulled away I was in shock and I got my compact out and ripped the bandages off my neck to see a promise mark I had tears running down my cheeks.

"Congratulations Guardian Hathaway." He said and we kissed again.

"I have a surprise for you." He said in an excited tone.

"Oooohh another one what is it?" I asked.

"You are going to meet my family in Russia." He said so excited. I was in shock.

"You are kidding right." I said.

"No Roza I am not." He said even more excited than me.

"I am going to meet your family?" I asked.

"Yes." He said and his eyes lit up.

I gasped.

"What if they don't like me? What if they judge us about the age difference?" I said frantically.

"They will not judge you or us about anything they wouldn't even care if you had three eyes they just want someone who cares about me as much as I care about them." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Roza they live in a dhampir community they can't judge anyone especially not guardians." He said.

"Yeah but…"

"But nothing Rose we are going I have booked the tickets and Alberta has let both me and you go to Russia for two months." Dimtri said.

"So much to take in." I said in a amazed voice.

"I know Rose but please will you come with me to Russia?" he pleaded.

"Fine but you have to promise to stay by my side for the whole trip." I said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Roza." He said staring at me with his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Well then when do we leave?' I asked him.

"Tomorrow Morning." He said

"Oh so soon I will have to start packing." I said trying to hide the panic in my voice.

"Yeah I have already packed I did it before I came to get you so you only have to pack so lets go to your dorm and I will help you pack." He said.

"Lets go." I said.

Then he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we head to my dorm luckily the corridors are empty so no one saw Dimtri and I together.

When we reached my dorm I opened the door to my usual messy room.

"Sorry about the mess." I said nervously.

He just nodded. So I reached under my bed and pulled out my large suitcase and put it on my bed and walked over to my draws and pulled out random pieces of clothing then I grabbed thongs, bras and socks into my suitcase and while I was doing all that Dimtri pulled out one of his books out of his coat pocket and sat on my desk chair reading it. I rushed into the bathroom and packed my bathroom bag with deodorant and other toiletries. When I walked out of the bathroom I looked at the clock on my desk and realised it was one o'clock in the morning.

"Dimtri look at the time.' I said.

"We should get some sleep he said we have to leave the academy at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning." He said

So I walked into the bathroom and put a pair of pyjamas on and came out and Dimtri was already lying under the cover shirtless so I walked over and climbed in beside him he wrapped his arm around me and murmured.

"I love you Roza."

I replied "I love you too Comrade." Then I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

I woke with a start at 7 o'clock the next morning and realised Dimtri was not there I reached over and felt a bit of paper it said.

Dear Roza

I am sorry I am not there I have just gone to out our

Luggage in one of the SUV's Get dressed and be ready to leave

Love

Dimtri

I got out of bed and got dressed and did my make up and hair then when I came out of the bathroom Dimtri wad there.

"You ready to go?" he asked

"Yup." I said. Then he grabbed my hand and led me out of the bedroom and to the car.

When we arrived at the airport Dimtri and I boarded our flight rather quickly and I am now leaning my head against Dimtri`s shoulder and preparing to meet his family all I can say is this can either go very good of the shit can hit the fan.

**Sorry for not updating lately I have been really busy so here is the next chapter and I have started writing the next chapter I will hopefully update in the weekend again remember to read the stories by Nicia she is amazing love you sweetie! **

**Cheers **

**Steph!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone **

**Sorry there has been no update ;lately but I have been thinking about deleting my fan fictions and starting a new one which I have started writing but I was really heartbroken when I read this review!****This is the most ungrammatical, inconsiderate story I have ever read. My eyes  
are bleeding right now as I type, it's that damn horrible. Ever heard of a  
beta, sweetie? I guess not, considering your brain level is that of a slug.**

**So tell me what you think and I will update or put a new story up once everyone does **

**Cheers **

**Steph!**


End file.
